Lovejunk
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de cattail prophetess] Une sorte de songfic, mais pas vraiment. Ginny aime Luna, qui aime les choses qui n'existent pas.


Lovejunk  
Traduction d'une fanfiction anglophone "Lovejunk" de cattail prophetess

* * *

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennt à JK Rowling. Luna est principalement basée sur quelqu'un que je connais. De nombreuses phrases dans cette histoire sont des paroles du CD Lovejunk, par The pursuit of happiness

L'histoire implique une file amoureuse d'une autre fille qui l'embrasse ; quelques petits termes grossiers. je pense que ça aurait pu être PG.

I

C'était sa jupe qui avait attiré mon regard en premier - longue, une ronde de couleurs. Des raies verticales de rouge, orange, jaune, vert, et j'imaginais violet dans le dos. Puis son long haut marron et ses cheveux citron emmêlés, ses bras bronzés d'être restée assise à l'extérieur de sa maison tout l'été, à prendre des notes sur les Ronflaks Cornus et les autres fantasmes d'esprits désorganisés. Puis il y a eu son visage - plutôt délicat à part les yeux, pâles et protubérants comme s'ils avaient été collés à sa peau. Ils n'étaient pas ausi vides qu'on aurait cru, pourtant, et je me suis perdue un moment à les regarder. J'ai essayé de la saluer d'un hochement de tête négligent, mais j'ai senti le rouge me monter aux joues, car il était un peu tard pour la nonchalance.

"Salut!" ai-je dit. "Comment s'est passé ton été?"

Elle m'a lancé un regard en coin "Bien, je pense. Et toi?"

"Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, à part que je suis allée un bout de temps chez les jumeaux. Leur magasin marche vraiment bien mais..."

Elle m'a interrompue. "Désolée - qui es-tu?"

"Je suis Ginny, tu te rappelles? Ginny Weasley de l'AD?"

Elle a cligné des yeux "Tu m'as l'air vaguement familière."

J'ai pensé qu'elle plaisantait, si on peut croire une telle chose. "Je pense bien, oui. En fait, quand j'étais là ce maudit vieux magicien est arrivé et a demandé à Fred s'ils transportaient..." 

"Ecoute" m'a-t-elle dit en se frottant les yeux "Je... Ginny, c'est ça? - Je ne sais pas qui sont ces gens."

"Tu sais bien, mes frères, Fred et George? Ils jouaient tous ces tours à Ombrage, puis ils ont quitté l'école pour monter un magasin de farces et attrapes? Enfin, tu dois te rappeler le marais."

"Oh oui!" dit Luna, s'éclairant. "Je me souviens de toi. Tu sors avec Dean Thomas."

"Euh, oui."

"Et tu étais dans l'Armée de Dumbledore. Tu es vraiment drôle."

"Merci!" Nous avons parlé pendant le reste du trajet, sauf quand nous avons changé de robe. Deux jours plus tard, quand je me suis dirigée vers elle à la table des Serdaigle pour lui adresser un bonjour timide, elle m'a regardée d'un air d'incompréhension et j'ai du lui rafraîchir la mémoire à nouveau.

II

Je ne détestais pas mes parents parce que Ron était bien pire. Il lui était inconcevable que je puisse être blessée ou changée par quoi que ce soit, que je puisse jamais être autre chose que sa petite soeur pure et riante. En contradiction presque directe, il essayait sans cesse de me protéger. Ce n'était pas vraiment une créature logique, ce Ron, et je m'amusais énormément à le provoquer. Aussi, quand il m'a dit de ne pas passer autant de temps avec Luna, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de devenir sa meilleure amie.

Au moins, les autres disaient que j'étais sa meilleure amie, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que Luna me traitait avec une affection particulière. J'étais soudainement plongée dans l'obscurité profonde, ses longues mains devant mes yeux. "Qui c'est?"

"Luna?"

"Non."

"Luna?"

"Oui. Comment as-tu deviné?" Elle était souvent avec moi dans les couloirs, aussi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec moi ; elle aurait suivi n'importe qui qui l'aurait laissée faire. Le plus souvent elle parlait au hasard des gens et des choses, mais elle me mentionnait de temps en temps. "Tes cheveux sont jolis comme ça disait-elle - Je ne les avais pas brossés - ou "Tu sais que ce dessin n'a pas la bonne forme." Cela me rendait triste, même si je savais qu'elle le disait sans méchanceté, alors j'essayais de la critiquer en retour. "Pourquoi tu fais toujours des clins d'oeil dans le vide?" lui ai-je demandé un jour.

"Parce que", a-t-elle répondu "si un jour je ne peux plus cligner je saurai qu'il y a un problème avec mes yeux."

III

Elle achetait des raies et des couleurs ; je portais du violet et du voir. Nous étions allées faire des courses à Pré-au-lard et Luna avait acheté des boucles d'oreille dreamcatcher. Elles étaient bleues. Puis elle a acheté un haut qui changeait de couleur et des Souris Glacées capricieuses. "Pour faire un collier." a-t-elle expliqué. "Mais tu devrais prendre quelque chose, toi aussi."

"Je n'ai pas d'argent." ai-je dit, ce qui était vrai, même si j'aurais pu en emprunter. Cependant je ne le voulais pas vraiment.

Quand nous sommes rentrées, son sac de livres avait disparu. Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait laissé dans la salle à manger, et maintenant elle ne le trouvait plus. Elle a soupiré. "Marietta, probablement."

"Marietta?"

"Tu dois t'en souvenir." J'ai pensé que c'était un peu ose de la part de Luna, mais oui, je me suis rappelé.

"C'est une garce. Elle aime cacher mes affaires."

"Je sais." Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais ce n'était pas non plus une surprise. Luna semblait parfois omnisciente mais la plupart des gens pensaient qu'elle était facile à duper et je suppose que c'était vrai, d'une certaine façon. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne faisait même pas attention à être sur ces gardes ; tout dépend de la manière de le voir.

Pendant que j'y réflechissais, Luna se dirigeait lentement vers une porte. Je l'ai suivie jusqu'à une pièce sombre. Elle marchait maladroitement, de plus en plus lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse contre le base du mur et se roule en boule comme un tatou, enveloppée dans elle-même.

"Luna?" j'ai demandé.

"Eh merde." a-t-elle dit. "J'avais la photo de ma mère à l'intérieur."

"Je suis désolée." Elle a baissé la tête jusqu'à ce que son visage soit couvert par les franges jaunes qui sortaient de son crâne. J'ai regardé en direction du ciel et je me suis battue pour trouver le bon cliché, quelque chose pour la ramener de là où elle était. J'aurais pu lui parler de Tom, mais je ne m'en rappelais pas bien, j'ai pensé, et je ne voulais pas être prétentieuse. Je ne savais juste pas comment l'aider du tout. Je pensais : même Luna peut me faire me sentir mieux, et elle est folle. Mais moi, je ne peux rien faire du tout.

J'ai serré les poings a me blesser. Elle ne pouvait pas me voir, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser qui montrerait comme ça me faisait mal de la voir ainsi. Après un long temps, elle s'est dépliée, s'est levée, et est partie. Finalement, j'ai réalisé qu'elle allait à la salle commune des Serdaigle, et je me suis sentie stupide de la suivre. "Euh, j'y vais. Passe une bonne journée."

Elle a pressé ses boucles d'oreille dans mes mains.

IV

Je me sentais toujours mal de discuter de choses de filles avec Luna. Elle portait des jupes et des bijoux, mais aucun maquillage, et je ne pense pas que les garçons lui faisaient des propositions. Mais je ne me sentais jamais hautaine parce qu'elle semblait si heureuse seule. En fait, je me demandais quelquefois si elle pensait que j'étais vaniteuse et stupide avec mes rendez-vous et mon attention à mon apparence. Un jour je lui ai demandé "Est-ce que tu me détestes?". Nous étions enfouies dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Elle qui fixait la pluie à l'extérieur s'est tournée vers moi et m'a demandé de répéter ce que je venais de dire. "Est-ce que..."

"Non. Je ne te déteste pas du tout." Elle est revenue à sa fenêtre et celà me faisait tellement plus mal. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, alors j'ai travaillé à mes devoirs d'enchantement. Très vite, je me suis retrouvée assommée, a lire toujours la même ligne et a voir des petites Luna dans les coins de la page.

Sa voix - comme un glissment, comme une brise - m'a ramenée à la réalité. Peut-être que c'est le secret de la vie - trouver quelqu'un qui vous garde dans ce monde. J'ai du lui demander ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Virginia, tu n'es pas stupide, mais tu cherches la solution d'un problème qui n'existe pas."

"Quoi?"

"Euh..." Luna avait l'air un peu confuse, comme si elle avait du mal à mettre son idée en mots. Elle a fouillé un peu parmi mes livres, mon parchemin et mes plumes, comme si elle pensait à faire un diagramme. Puis ses yeux se sont éclairés, et elle m'a entrainée vers elle. J'ai suivi, et elle a levé la tête avec soin, elle s'est avancée, et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était ni savant ni profond, mais j'ai saisi l'idée.

J'ai passé des heures, des jours, des semaines à attendre qu'elle m'embrasse à nouveau ou au moins qu'elle m'explique ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Finalement, j'ai arrêté d'attendre. J'ai réalisé que ce baiser voulait dire exactement ce qu'il avait semblé dire - elle me montrait pourquoi je sortais avec tant de garçons. C'était un rare moment de clairvoyance, un geste de rien du tout.

V

A chaque fois que je vois ses cheveux qui tombent sur son visage, j'ai mal. Je ne veux pas être dramatique, mais c'est comme si j'étais déchirée de l'intérieur. Mon Dieu, j'aime cette fille. Et elle aime sa mère, les Ronflaks Cornus et d'autres choses qui n'existent pas. Pas moi, parce que je suis réelle. J'ai seulement son intérêt passager, et je peux le supporter.

Merlin, je peux.

Et quand elle prend ma main en public parce qu'elle n'a pas un bon équilibre et qu'elle se moque de ce que disent les autres, ou quand elle s'endort sur moi et rêve des rêves étranges, je ris. Je ris de Loufoca Luna Lovegood parce qu'il faut que je rie, pour m'empêcher de pleurer.


End file.
